fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Day in the Life: Link
}|#5a8dc7}} |writer= }|#5a8dc7}} |genre= Action, Fantasy |language= English |runtime= 10 min |status= In development }} The Day in the Life segment for Link is a micro-episode of Heart of the Hero, acting as a precursor to the pilot episode of the series. It introduces the world, and what the character had been doing up until the series began Logline This micro-episode is a dedication to the Legend of Zelda series, and features the Legend of Zelda Main Theme Medley from the Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Special Orchestra CD, as Link walks into Hyrule Castle town, as residents begin to recognise him, and thank him for saving Hyrule from Ganondorf's uprising. The second song featured is the Twilight Princess Symphonic Movement from the same soundtrack, as Link meets Ganondorf once again. Plot In the land of Hyrule, there exists a legend of a young man, clad in green, stalwart in character. Saving the future from the Gerudo tyrant, Ganondorf, and realising the power of the six Sages, he was given a second chance at a normal life. The Princess of the realm gave him this parting gift, and all was well in the land. Time had passed, and the Hero of Time that was promised, Link, had left his homeland in search of a dear friend. This journey took him to the mysterious, alternate world of Termina, where he faced many bizarre, masked creatures, and the vile Majora. Once peace was restored to the cursed land, his original quest in vain, Link, now a man, journeyed back to Hyrule to reunite with Princess Zelda. Link, the Hero of Time victorious, upon his steed, rode across the plains of Hyrule, approaching the castle he had longed to see for some time. He hitched Epona to a nearby post, near the drawbridge, as he walked into town, the locals began to make a fuss recognising the famous green-clad boy, now a man, return once more. Hyrule Castle Town had become a bustling metropolis since Link had last been there, as the activity in the crowds continued, despite the murmurs, he kept looking forward to the castle in the distance. Link approached the gates dividing the town from the castle courtyard. The guard was hesitant at first, but saluted as the gate was opened. Link would stride forward and meet the maze-like courtyard head-on. Rather than sneaking around like last time, he marched on, keeping no eye-contact on guards, and headed straight to the main courtyard. Link turned a corner, and stepped onto the stone floors, and there was a chill. The howling wind went right through him, he turned around to look at the guards, but they stood motionless, some were in mid-walk, frozen in place. Link tried to go back out, but was stopped, by some invisible force, so he moved forward. He saw a sight he had never wished to see. The return of Ganondorf. Link drew his makeshift sword, and hid behind a pillar, looking across the garden. He saw a woman cloaked and hooded in green, with sickly, grey skin, standing across from Ganondorf, who stood over Princess Zelda, Link's eyes widened at this particular vision. Hyrule was now host to the Lord of Chaos herself, her green, glowing eyes glowed brighter as she look up toward where link hid. She held out her hand, picking Link up from the ground telekinetically, and pulled him toward Ganondorf and herself. Could it be?, Ganondorf said, recognising Link. The one who will come to cause me so much trouble? Link got up, and pointed his sword forward. I saw it. The other world, in which I gained the power I rightfully deserve. Ganondorf walked forward, as Link moved back. I also saw you. The boy everyone talks about. They say you and the Princess prevented a disaster. I remember it. Seven years ago, you and the princess stopped me. Two children put a stop to the King of darkness. ...But then you disappeared Link outstretched his sword-arm, ready to strike, he launched forward. Where were you? Link stopped. You left. Leaving this place defenceless. Leaving your Princess helpless. Ganondorf gestured down to the unconscious Zelda, as Link held a look of defeat upon his face. ...But, you were just a child back then. Ganondorf stepped forward a few more paces. Now you're a man. Now I can be myself. Show my power unrestrained. Ganondorf lunged forward, and grabbed Link, as a light began to shimmer around him, steam formed around Ganondorf's hand, burning him. He moved back, enraged. What happened? What is this?! Ganondorf looked back to the Lord of Chaos. She walked toward them both, an unpleasant scowl upon her face. He has been chosen, in a voice that cut like a thousand daggers. Your timing was off, said Zelda, now awake. The Princess shot up, and restrained Ganondorf with her magic, using her free hand to launch Link back out into the courtyard, through the magic barrier. We'll see each other soon. she shouted, as Link passed out from the daze. A moment later, Link awoke, to be greeted by a curious looking wooden creature, Link looked around to see no guards, and looked up at the creature before him. That's quite the lady friend you have there. it said. Link looked back to the garden entrance. Don't worry about her for now, there are bigger things happening. Geno helped Link up, and they walked back into the garden. This time, there was no magic barrier distorting time, and no Zelda either, nor Ganondorf, or anyone in sight. Signs of a struggle, and a fire fight still remained. I'm going to need your help with something, Link. It will be difficult, you will have to leave your home once more, and abandon your life in this world. Link looked determined, he clenched his fists, and walked onward, as Geno followed. Is that a yes? Hey, where are we going?! Link and Geno arrived in the Temple of Time, and approached the large stone door at the end of the hall, Link pushed hard and opened the doors. Beyond, where he thought he would discover the hidden location of the Master Sword, he found... Nothing. The chamber was empty, no sword, no pedestal either. Geno looked rather confused, than smirked toward Link. I think you need to see something. Geno pulled out a blue gemstone, encrusted with six golden points, he took Link's hand, and they both vanished in a flurry of blue light. Link and Geno reappeared in an unknown part of the forest. Link looked around, confused. Geno turned him around to a stone pedestal. Link's eyes widened to see the Master Sword in its stone and anvil. He looked back to Geno. The nobles decided it be best to relocate the sword, the big scary temple seemed a little too obvious to everyone. Link nodded, and stepped forward to touch the sword. Geno grabbed his arm. Know this, Link. Once you take that sword, there's no going back. Not until the mission... Uh, the quest is complete. Geno let Link's arm go, and stood back. You agree to come with me, to help me, we'll get Zelda back. It's what you do best after all. Link stepped forward, grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword, pulled with all his might. He freed the sword after seven long years, discarded his makeshift sword, and placed it in his scabbard. Link, looking heroic, stood down from the pedestal looking concerned, looking back at Geno, gesturing his hand with curiosity. What about your enemy? You'll see him soon enough. Link shakes his head in disagreement. The woman? Link nods his head. Oh, I'm sure she's still around somewhere., said Geno, as they both walk back through the forest. Meanwhile, in the darkest corner of the multiverse, the Lord of Chaos sat on the ground, in silence. Ganondorf gestured to speak, but was silenced by the Lord. That girl is rather formidable, we'd best watch out for her., said the Lord. Not to mention the boy in green, it seems the Master's forces are gathering, it is time we met him head-on. Ganondorf looked at her suspiciously. She stood up, grabbed Ganondorf by the shoulders, and looked into his eyes. Let's go make some friends... she said as they both disappeared in a puff of greenish-black smoke. Characters HOTH Link.png|Link HOTH Princess Zelda.png|Princess Zelda HOTH Geno.png|Geno HOTH Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Lord Of Chaos.png|The Lord of Chaos Trivia The events of Heart of the Hero take place sometime after Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, depicting the adult version of the [https://www.zeldadungeon.net/wiki/Child_Timeline "child-timeline]" Link. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Heart of the Hero Category:Micro-Episodes